heart beat
by princess of chaos
Summary: kai is searching for more in life, Tyson is searching for him, but is there more than meets the eye? Vampire fic! AU kai x Tyson
1. lust filled living

Chapter 1

Lust filled living

**Hello…and welcome to my story, please enjoy, and please review! I love them you see.**

**This is sometimes yaoi……..well most of the time really, so it means boy on boy sex action! If you don't like then you don't have to read, just don't flame me for having yaoi in it because this is a warning to prevent you form reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own be blade, or vampires……..except for fang…..he's my pet vampire, he lives in my shoe!**

**This isn't as bad as it seems…it may be boring at first, but just read the sex till the end, and then you can fine out who the vampire is!**

* * *

He slowly put the key into the lock to his apartment. It was a dank and dreary part of town where the gutters where filled with muck and bums littered the side walks. Everywhere you looked trash covered the pavement and the fumes hurt your eyes. 

The man turned the key and opened the door to reveal a one-roomed place with a small stove and toilet in the same corner. It smelt like urine and dog shit, I could smell everything clearer than humans could. He faced me and took my hands in his, pulled me forward with him and closed the door behind us. I was instantly thrown on the bed, I couldn't complain, I invited him to do this. He was atop of me and started to ravish me. He sensually nibbled my collar and licked my ear, his hands were at my jeans and fiddling with my belt buckle his other hand up my shirt. I just laid there and let him feel my body, feel every inch of my cold skin, let him try and warm me like so many others have tried in the past.

'I can feel his heart beat' Ithought to myself 'I can feel the blood in his veins rush passed my ears, his neck is so very close and it would be so easy just to reach up and….' I felt something hard push against my inner thigh. His erecting had grown very large indeed. All that blood had rushed to his sexual organs to supply the lustful intentions. My mouth curled up into a teasingly wicked smirk, my lips just parting to reveal the glint of white fangs. Ooh I was evil….

I surprised the man with my unusual strength by pushing him off me and onto his back. I was the one who was in control now, but in reality I was the one with the control the whole time , this was part of my perfectly formulated plan.

I pinned his hands by his head and his legs with my knees. For a split second I saw fear flash in his eyes and I laughed out loud. My laugh was evil and it echoed through the room, off the walls and carried itself out through the broken window.

I pushed closer to him and I planted a sweet innocent kiss on his parted lips. "be a good boy now" I whispered with eerie clarity "hold very still"

I started to kiss him, on his lips, down his jaw, in the crook of his neck. I ripped open his shirt and explored the exposed flesh, I licked and sucked and bit and caressed as much as I could. All the while my hunger was growing. Under the skin I could feel the beautiful heart beat faster and faster. The man was already overcome by the agony of the attaches, he was drowning in ecstasy.

I moved lower and lower. I removed his trousers in a quick fluid movement and grabbed the mans thighs. I eyed my prize that was in front of me. He moaned for me to continue, his hands reached out and grabbed the back of my head, pushing me towards him. He groaned at my hesitation. I only stopped because I found the entire situation rather fascinating, because his lust and my lust were of two different worlds, so far apart that he could never realise the true nature of it. I smiled at that and dipped my head forward. My hand grasped his manhood at the bottom and my mouth descended on the head. I sucked him and tasted the salty liquid that was now on my tongue. I would soon have another taste in my mouth.

He had thrown his head back and screamed in pure pleasure, his hands massaged my head and tried to push himself deeper in. I took him completely into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could.

He had completely gone, his hips raised to meet me and he had let go of my hair, now they pulled at his dirty sheets and he moaned like it was almost painful. That was when I did it. My fangs grew longer, sharper. My eyes began to turn crimson. I opened my jaw wide my hands gripped his thighs hard…..and I bit down and imbedded my fangs into his length and let the coppery liquid pour into my mouth.

Feeding for a vampire was a very passionate affair, it was even wonderful for a victim if it was done in a curtain way. a vampire could made it so the victim would be sent into a height or elation, far beyond that of mortal feeling.

I was in a state of complete bliss at this stage. My thoughts were on the beautiful blood passing my lips, but I thought I felt the man buck his hips and let out a silent scream because he was in such pleasure. He was completely inaudible as he held the sheets tightly. The amount of blood I was drinking however, began to thin, and I knew that my victim was not going to last for much longer, his life was leaving his body. The man's hand descended onto my head and he stroked my hair in an almost affectionate manner. I withdrew my fangs and I looked up at him, my eyes had now returned to their original colour, no longer a fiery crimson.

He panted. Sometime within the exhilarating moment he had ejaculated, I had not notice.

With whatever strength he had left he croaked out a strange and slightly disturbing question "what manner of godly creature are you…how can you make me feel like this?"

I looked up into his searching eyes and let my hand leave his leg. A droplet of blood had escaped my lips and dripped down to my chin. I moved between his legs until I was above him. I looked down and stared into his face. Almost bitterly I whispered " I am no godly creature human, neither was I born from hell, if there are such beings as god and the devil that is. I am a creature above humans, more powerful, more skilled and more dangerous, yet I am a creature just as lost as you. You are of no use to me now David, but it has been fun. We will not meet again my friend."

My hand stroked his cheek lightly and he opened his mouth in horror. His face looked terrified as he realised what had happened. The flames in his eyes representing his life-force were slowly dimming. His face was a magnificent show of emotions, regret, fear, still a hint of lust, admiration and hatred. I almost laughed at the reaction. His face never moved from that spot, I finally saw the little flame go out and he died still staring at me as if I was a monster. Ha! Maybe I was a monster.

I shut the window and pulled down the blind. I turned off the light and I left the corps on the bed. He was dead to me now, just another body to add to the collection scattered around the city. Someone may have come to check on him after that, maybe to enquire about the horrible smell. I never knew if they found him. I left him there exposed for whoever discovered him. Dearest David what a memory you had given me.

In truth, I did not care who I killed, as long as I fed. I would have two of three victims a night. I would only choose the evil doers though, their blood had a strange and exotic taste, as if by raping someone they had tinted their blood with a rough sweetness. It was rather addictive actually.

I exited the block of flats where I left David and stood on the pavement outside. I looked up at the beautiful sky. Of course back when I was a younger vampire the skies where always littered with millions of diamonds and that was truly beautiful. All the pollution from the cities had made the clouds heavy which covered the stars and made them impossible to see. Just another thing man had destroyed.

I pulled out a packet of cigarettes from my black jacket and searched for my lighter. I lit it and took a big drag and took it down into my lungs. I exhaled and watched the smoke circulate in the air.

'A vampire who smokes' I laughed 'it's not like it's gonna kill me' I said taking another puff. I just stood there for a while, contemplating while feeling the toxins rush through my system. The new blood in my veins was flowing fast around my body and I knew my cheeks were now much picker.

My cigarette was finished, I dropped it on the floor and scrunched the remaining pieces into dust under my boot. I was back to walking the streets. I had a few hours before I had to go home to sleep, I wanted to enjoy the rest of the night and maybe go to a few clubs or strip joints for a little fun.

The bustle of people told me I was near a club. A line was waiting outside a rundown building with a neon light saying 'fever'. I smirk and walked up to the big guy at the front, he had a list on a check board and he was asking the names of the people.

"if ya wanna go in, wait yer turn buddy, now get in line" he said rather violently. I didn't like him, not at all. I looked at him hard and caught his gaze. I stared with my eyes flashing. "look I told ya to-……oh it's you, well sir, I apologise" he stammered, mind control was so useful sometimes " please go right ahead" he pulled back the rope for me to pass. I looked back and heard all of the people in the queue complain.

"and let them all in, now" I said flatly. He obeyed like a good drone and opened the rope for them all to come in. Confusion was on everyone's faces, but it was soon replaced with glee as they cheered at me. I entered the club and was instantly overcome with flashing lights and loud music. I loved nights like those. I adored every minute. Bodies packed, moving together with the music and driven by lust like simple animals. Everyone forgetting their powers of reason and giving onto their inner desires.

I laughed. Everything was alight with passion.

I moved through the crowed gracefully, heads turning in my direction. Hands stretched to touch my black, tight shirt that was pulled across my chest. Their eyes did not see what I really was, they could only cense my power and they wanted it like a drug. I searched around looking for a partner to match my beauty, I would ask them to dance and show everyone my skill at moving.

'I will captivate them all and make them love me, love me like nothing they have ever felt' I thought.

I saw a gorgeous young blond girl sitting at the bar. Men were all around her but she refused to show the slightest of interest. Those were the women I would be most drawn to in the way of looks. As I approached her I could smell her sent, it had an underlying cruelty hidden beneath. I stepped closer to her. 'ah yes, what is this? Tell me what you have done, show me what nasty business you have done in your life time'.

The smell brought up images.

_An old women sitting in an old folks home. Very wrinkly and warn. She sat watching the birds out in the yard fluttering down to eat worms on the lawn. The blonde girl walked in wearing a nurses uniform. The blonde said it was time for Miss Teatry to have a nap._

_The old women said kindly that she didn't want a nap. _

_The blonde looked at the old women and gritted her teeth. She picked up a pillow and moved towards the chair slowly where the old women sat. Her hands brought the pillow down onto the old lady's face. It cut off her mouth and nose. She began to thrash pathetically trying to cry out. Her hands grabbed at the blondes hair……….until her hands finally stopped moving as did every other part of her. The blonde smirked and removed the pillow from the old women's face._

_The old women looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. The blonde moved around the room , putting back the pillow and then began searching through the old lady's things. Through her cupboards, through the bed dress and then through the jewellery box. There she found a few measly earring and one very very beautiful necklace. The nurse pocketed the necklace and then left the room. She ran down the corridor and screamed for someone to come quick. _

_The cause of death?……the old women died in her sleep._

I kept on moving and finally stood behind her. She was rotten, just the way I liked it!

I peered over her shoulder at the other men and signalled for them to leave. They all looked at her once more then left without a word to her. She was puzzled by this and when she turned around she gave a slight gasp at the sight of me.

"oh my, sorry sir, you startled me" she said sweetly. She was caught in my irresistible charm.

"oh no dear lady, it is you who startled me, with your amazing beauty" I replied taking her hand and kissing it. She looked flushed at my action and was reluctant to remove it when I let go.

"why hello, my name is Sasha, what may your name be?" she said pushing out her chest so that her breasts looked bigger than they were. She crossed her legs and motioned for me to sit by her side. I did sit and leaned in towards her. As if enthralled she moved forward also. In a low whisper that only she could hear I uttered my name.

"my name sweet lady is…...Tyson"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't get many!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chappy soon.!**

**Xx**


	2. move to that beat baby

Chapter 2

Move to that beat baby!

Here is another chapter, it may seem boring at the beginning, but bear with it ok! If you loved Kai you would honour him by reading the whole thing. And please don't flame me for making Kai lonely, I just think he is…..I think if he really was real he would be extremely lonely……….but that's my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own be blade or the characters. Um………..yeah………..there we go……can I go now?

* * *

The house was silent as I arrived back from work. There was no one to great me as I walked through the door, put my coat on the stand and moved into the living room. No one to ask me about my day or if I was doing ok. No one at all. It was the same every week.

Could I say my life was a living hell?

To some people my life would have been a beautiful gift, they would stare at me as if I was completely mad and tell me that I should have been glad to receive such a wonderful life. Ha, maybe I was mad. I had so much money it was coming out of my ears. The mansion I owned but never really stayed in was so huge it could hold hundreds of people, I could have had parties night after night, surrounded by gorgeous girls and rich aristocrats. I owned a huge company that created new and expensive toothpaste. I went out clubbing almost every night and met someone different to have a little bit of fun with every week. I was told day in and day out that I should have been a model, with my looks I could have been on the front of every magazine going. Alas, none of that I really wanted.

I was lonely. My heart ached for something deep down.

You may ask how I could have been lonely with so many girls at my beck and call, all I had to do was grab my mobile and ring any number of them. How could someone like me ever be lonely? But I didn't mean just sex, I needed something far more than that, something that was both magnificent and frightening. I needed something that would make my breath catch in my throat when I thought about it, or made me shiver with anticipation, something that enthralled me so much it could even give the illusion of being in love. Something like that may have seemed impossible, but I knew that there was a space in my heart that craved to be filled, that that was the only thing I had ever wanted.

Tonight was the night for me to hit the streets again. Searching for a night club that would take my fancy, searching for another girl that would warm my bed. It was as if I was on the prowl like an animal waiting for the right victim.

Like a routine that I did every night, I washed in my favourite bath gel, musk. Musk was the sent to send people sex crazy. I dried and styled my hair so the bangs shaded my eyes slightly, I wore make-up on the sides of my face, the shapes of shark fins, they reminded me of upside down teeth. I pulled on my black leathers and a open black shirt, they felt so good against my skin.

My motorbike was waiting outside. I've always thought they were the sexiest ways to travel.

I started up the engine and it purred into life underneath me. Its leather seat smelt good however many times I smelt it, it was like a very gritty perfume.

I left the house around midnight, my favourite hour.

I roared down the street, the wind swept my hair back and I felt the exhilarating thrill that such a ride gave me, all the while searching for a club that I had not yet entered.

The club that I did finally decide to choose was not a very well known one, it was small and run down but played very good music and often held many beauties within. It was one I had been to before, but it was by far the most reliable for very cute women. When I stood outside however I found that there was no line at all. Steven, who was the door man was letter anyone enter. I didn't want to question this, the more the merrier and the more girls that would be inside!

I nodded to him a quick acknowledgment, funnily enough he did not return it, he just beckoned me inside as if he didn't know who I was. I shook my head. What did I care?

The music was louder than usual. There were far more people. There was a strange feeling all around.

I could not quite place it but it was as if something……….unnatural……… was there. It did not feel like the simple passion fuelled club it usually was.

Hay, but why should I have even thought about it any longer, the thing that I felt almost made my blood boil with a strange excitement? If it had that wonderful effect on me who was I to question it?

I moved through to the dance floor, weaving in and out of the people occasionally stopping to dance with a few, only the really good looking ones though.

I reached the bar and was instantly served by a very ugly women…….maybe even man……she looked at my form sitting at the bar, then she smiled (in what I thought she thought was a seductive way) showing all of its crooked teeth, yellow bent and out of shape.

"I want a vodka, make sure it has ice" I stated coldly. She looked at me again and twisted her body back towards the drinks. I turned in my seat and rested my elbows against the bar watching the mass of bodies moving to the slow, rhythmic music. The drink arrived but I did not thank her, I didn't want to have to look at her hideous face either. I sipped at the alcohol and wondered if I should have gotten rat arsed! Being drunk was always a brilliant way of drowning out feelings, it even substituted for my loneliness. All I had to do was drink as many as I could and then find a girl. I laughed harshly and downed my drink then called to the barwomen for another one.

I scanned the room for someone who was good looking, sluttish but not necessarily free. For some reason I wanted a fight, maybe take my loneliness and change it into anger. That was another way to release the pain, to find ways to change it into other emotions. I downed the second drink and found my spirit was lightening. I was feeling better. It always happened under the influence of alcohol.

I moved my body to the beat rocking and grinding my hips, I was squeezed up to some random people in the centre of the dance floor. There hands were down my back and holding onto my arse, at that point I didn't really care if they were male of female, just as long as I had a good time.

Everything was blazing.

Loud music…

Bright lights…

It was like magic.

I started to get very dizzy after a while of throwing myself into peoples arms. My world was spinning, I left the floor and headed towards the bar where I sat in the safety of the a bar chair.

My head was swimming and I let out a groan. I needed another drink. I beckoned the bartender and asked for another vodka. She looked at me curiously and said "I think you've had enough tonight already love".

" I am not drunk you stupid women I just feel light headed from dancing too much, now get me my drink, now" I answered hitting my fist on the bar top. People looked at me and laughed muttering low 'he's drunk' into their partners ears. I ignored their comments and glared at the bartender. she nodded when she saw my look and sauntered off towards the vodka bottles.

I returned to my slouched position and stared once again at the sea of moving bodies. The music changed to a slow seductive rumble. Some people were too tired to go on and ambled over towards the bar, and towards me.

A rather beautiful women with red, curly hair smiled at me and battered her eyelashes in my direction, I turned on my charm and beckoned her to come over.

"hello sweet cheeks, are you her alone?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

She put her slim, milk white arms around my neck and pushed her face closer to mine. "that depends"

"on what?"

"on if you're the one I'm here with" she purred into my ear. My hands that were resting on her leg drifted around her back so that I could massage just above the tail bone. I found that this drove women crazy. She shifted on top of me and pulled herself closer.

"would you like to leave with me tonight?" I asked in a low whisper.

"hmmmm, maybe I should think about it" she replied in mock hesitation. "hmmm, I've thought about it long and hard" she pushed her hand between my legs and ran up towards my manhood, rubbing over my leather "that's my answer"

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said and grinned in a seductive manner.

"do you want to dance?"

"I would love to"

We left the bar just as my drink arrived. Who gave a shit really? I had another bitch, maybe this one would satisfy me more than the last.

We pounded our bodies and pumped against each other, along with others who were completely dissolved in the waves of music. The lights brightened and everyone raised there arms. More people came onto the dance floor and crammed themselves in.

The heat was rising, the lights were changing to red and it was time…… for the 2 o'clock fever!

* * *

There we go, it's not amazing, but it goes onto the next chapter!

Love you all, please continue reading!


	3. why are you so perfect?

Chapter 3

Why are you so perfect?

**Here we go, here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade……………..pooh

* * *

**

The toilets weren't very nice, not nice at all in fact. They smelled horrible and you could only imagine what manner of creatures were infesting the cubicles. However this made it the best place for a good feed, no one to disturb you when you had a smutty girl in your arms or a handsome young male at your lips. No, no one would even dream of relieving themselves in the night club toilets. Also the music was so loud that you couldn't hear any noise what so ever outside the toilet doors and because of the stench it would be days before anyone would find the body.

I had pulled Sasha into the toilets with mind control, I had to. Who in their right mind would follow someone into those disgusting cubical. I blocked her cense of smell and dulled her brain so that she wouldn't notice the shear grotesqueness of the place. I then started on my last kill for the night.

"Tyson" she moaned in my ear "oh god Tyson, I want more, give me more" she had her hands clasped in my midnight hair. If I was mortal it might have been rather painful, but all my victims couldn't know I quite enjoyed a slight twitch of pain. Not that I was a masochist, I just enjoyed it slightly.

I had her pushed up against the cubical door her legs raised at my sides and my head in the crook of her neck. My hands were holding her up and I was slightly grinding into her hips.

I bit down a little harder than before and she gasped again. Her heart was slowing, the beats becoming fainter, her grip on my hair weakened and she started to become limp in my arms. She was going to dye by my hand, well, my fangs at least and I absolutely loved it.

Before she became a corpse however I decided to stop my drink. I was completely full after all. I let my fangs slide out of her soft skin and I kissed the place where I had just bitten, I had left a little bit of blood still in her. I didn't know why, but I just had an urge, when one reached my age one did not care for such matters. "you do realise that you are now going to the depths of hell for what you did to that old women" I said in a malicious whisper "you will pay for everything you have ever done, you're puny little life of crime and murder will have given you a one way ticket to an eternity of torment and torture."

She was not quite dead yet, she still had a little kick left in her. She stared at my face that was mere centimetres from her own, that look of utter fear plastered over her pretty face was one I had seen so many times before.

In a sudden moment she realised, just like all the rest, and she then tried to push me away. In a fit of screams and clawing she tried to escape. Her hands hit my face in a floury of slaps and punches, but my inhuman strength held her flat on her back against the door, I couldn't even feel any of her connecting blows her power was so minuscule compared to my immense ability. "Ah feisty now, be a good little girl and don't scream or I'll rip your gorgeous throat out" I threatened. She whimpered a little and then let out a deafening scream using all the air in her lungs. "oh dear, did you just go against my orders, you did didn't you, what a naughty little girl" I grinned evilly and laughed in her face "don't think you're going to get away you little bitch, you are going to die here in this shit-hole bathroom and you're never going to have the opportunity to fuck people over ever again." I grabbed her hair hard and shoved her over to my right, she tripped on the wet floor and landed on the toilet seat behind.

"what the fuck are you!" she screamed again, shaking with panic. "why won't you just let me go" she felt her neck and pulled her fingers away. She looked down at the droplets of blood across her finger tips and she raised her head to me. "y-you're a demon aren't you, you've come to take me away haven't you?" she was partially right at least. I could see her face becoming very white and I knew she was loosing more of her blood.

I couldn't help but feel angry towards her, she was just another shit-for-brains human who was fucking up the world and she was surprised to have this brought down upon her.

"This is your own damn fault, maybe if your didn't do all those terrible things in your life you could have avoided all this, you could have died an old women surrounded by chubby grandchildren who would call you Grandma. You could have watch them grow up and be loved by them. You could have been happy, but no, you had to kill an innocent women just for a stupid bit of money." I clenched my fists " you humans make me sick, you screw each other over and you don't even care about others of your own kind. You're destroying your own planet and it may one day affect all of you to the point that in the future it could mean the human raise becoming completely extinct. But none of you care, none of you care as long as you have a good time now, none of you give a fuck about what may happen. You're a plague upon the earth and if I didn't need humans to survive, I would personally see that every last one of you died screaming in agony." I grabbed the girls dress and pulled her off the toilet seat. I raised her high in the air and my eyes turned once again a blood red showing all my anger. For some unknown reason I was so angry with her. After all the years of seeing the pollution and the industries destroying the skies or the waste making the rivers black I need to vent.

"please I beg forgiveness" she said so weakly I almost didn't hear. "I don't want to die"

"don't you dare beg, you don't have the right to even beg to me"

"please" she cried, her tears streamed from her eyes.

"I said don't beg" I dropped her and she landed heavily on the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably and her frame shivered with the shear horror of it all. "and don't cry you don't have the right to even do that, you brought this on yourself"

"please, I don't want to die I promise I won't be a bad girl anymore, I promise to be good" she looked up at me, her eyes wide and pleading.

"shut up"

"I promises that I will never harm anything or anyone again, I'm sorry please just don't kill me" she cried pathetically.

"I said shut up"

"please" she screamed again with the remainder of her strength. She collapsed forward onto the floor with the loss of blood. She was nearly dead now and her eye lids were half open. I again grabbed her, but this time by her throat. She coughed a few times but she was too weak to scream. "please" she repeated.

I then lost myself. "don't you fucking beg to me mortal, you should have died so many years ago. I wish that you would just SHUT UP" I screamed and grabbed her throat with my other hand. In one swift movement I tore her neck clean open. There was not much blood because I had drunk most and she had lost more, but there was still an amount to cover my hands and face with a few splatters. Her eyes were wide, the same as David's had been and I could see that she was never to change the expression on her face. She was to stay the same still staring at the grotesque monster that delivered her into the hands of hell.

I dropped the body to the floor and left. The door swung closed and I exited the bathroom wiping the blood from my face and hands on a towel as I went. I blocked out the music when I stepped back into the sea of bodies.

'the nerve of such a girl, begging for forgiveness even after everything she'd done. How dare she' I thought as I made my way over to the bar. I sat on one of the stools and faced the dance floor. I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. It had been a long time since I had gotten that angry and it was such a trivial thing to be angry about. This frustrated me more, that I couldn't even control myself after all those hundreds of years. I sighed again.

Suddenly the lighting changed to a dim red glow. If I had been hungry the red would have caused me to go whiled with need, but because my thirst had been sedated I was fine. This must have been something the club did every night. I watched in amusement as people left their chairs and tables to move onto the dance floor. They raised their arms to the ceiling and started to shout 'fever'. The music rumbled and everyone danced in a slow, methodical rhythm. It was fascinating sometimes, just to sit and watch humans. The way they moved, the way they acted around each other, I would be captivated by their forms every so often.

It was then that I saw him. The form moving to the beat around the edge of the crowd. My mouth was slightly open in surprise and my eyes widened at what I saw. This man was something special. In all my years as a human and a vampire I had never seen such a being. He was beautiful, and I wasn't just saying that because it sounded poetic, in my opinion my words did not do him justice. His hair was a glorious two tone, dark blue at the roots and light blue at the tips. His eyes were a magnificent crimson, much like my own when I was filled with lust or anger. On the rare occasion when he smiled at the girl he was dancing with it was a cocky smile that seemed fake to hide his true feelings. The man was a marvel among men.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. I was startled because I had not thought this thought in a very very long time 'he would make the perfect vampire'. I smiled and agreed with myself. 'very good Tyson, that's a smashing idea'. I looked up again and centred on his brainwaves. I then memorised his pattern. By doing this I could then find him wherever he was in the club, just in case I lost him and I wouldn't want to do that.

I smirked wickedly and formulated the perfect plan to make this perfect man into the perfect vampire.

'I haven't wanted something for so long, I think I deserve something after all this time' I thought to myself. I nodded and looked around for my prize. He had wondered off with that pretty female and I had to try and pick up his brain waves. 'ah there you are, have you had enough dancing?' I asked realising he had sat down at the tables on the other side of the room.

I lifted myself gracefully out of the chair and slowly sauntered over to the tables where he was sitting. I readied myself. For some reason I was extremely excited, I hadn't been so excited in nearly 100 years. I licked my lips and tasted the last remainders of little Sasha. It seemed I was about to have more fun in one night than I had had in a whole long century.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all my kind reviews, I'm so happy that all of you liked it. I was hoping people would think the vampire was kai, just goes to show I did a good job. For my other stories I didn't get any big number of reviews so I was scared this story wasn't going to be read. I'm just glad it was.**

kaifucker69: thank you so much for liking it and I hope I can write more for you.

LiahWoodsKainTalalover: wow shocked face, yay, just thank god you didn't have a heart problem or you could have sued me.

BrainyPyscho: never had a stalker before…..is that a good thing? (looks puzzled). Oh well. I'll take up that offer for the strip tease though, lol.

takuya: well I'm kinda weird myself so personality must show through story ideas! yay

FireballAmi: you are very observant! Go you!

Kai's the Best: I agree with you, kai is the best. Thank you for your review.

CooledCrimsonwolf: thank you to both of you (pats wolf on head).

FireieGurl: soon, they will meet and all shall be revealed (mwaharahah, evil laugh)

Esmeralda: oooh that I shall, that I shall.

J.S: yes my dearest, he is, got ya there (evil laugh)

Akuma Memento Mori: well its different right?

Kanichi: thank you RYAN for telling everyone my name, most people don't go on my profile and see my name so I'm kinda safe, but you have to come along. And thank you for giving that little bit of information.

Purple cloud: I'm going, yay, I'm going!

Laurelleaves: thank you so much, I appreciate your praise.

luvyagal: thank you so much for liking it.

FireieGurl: I will update because you want me too!

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, I love you all, so you all get an imaginary piece of cake.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Confusion clouds the mind

**-1Chapter 4**

**Confusion clouds the mind**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers, I am so glad that this has been better than I had expected! I'm sorry that I cannot thank all of you personal, but I assure you all that you have my undying love and gratitude. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry if you don't celebrate it, but you can always feel the happiness that I am trying to pass out to all of you this month!**

**Ok it's the forth chapter, the one where our two gorgeous fellows meet! What will happen? Well you're gonna have to read will you not you!

* * *

**

Her red hair tumbled onto my shoulder as I held her. I sensually licked her ear and started kissing down the side of her face. Was this what I really wanted? Well yes, in a way this was exactly what I wanted. To feel like someone actually loved me, to drown in despair as I would take another beautiful girl and tell myself that this was the one. I knew none of them wanted love, compassion or companionship. They didn't want to wake up in the morning with me holding them tight and reach up to give me a loving kiss everyday. They, like me wanted only for someone to vent lust I guess.

My lips grazed hers' slightly and my hands held her face in front of mine. I turned my head so I could lick the other ear and kiss the other side of her face. "you are so good at this Kai" she cooed. I smirked at her attempt at flattery and pulled her a little closer. She was straddling my waste as I sat on a chair in one of the table booths. Drinks littered the table and chairs around us and I was definitely drunk by this stage. I could feel the affects cloud my mind and all I wanted to do was to fuck the broad and go home. I kissed her full on the mouth and pushed my tongue roughly in. I started to explore every part I could. She wasn't complaining, if anything she was enjoying it more than me. She moaned into my mouth and raked her skinny, nailed hands through my hair. I had to admit she was one of the best looking girls I had ever picked up but she wasn't the most experienced by far. "mmm, Kai" she whispered when I released her mouth from mine. Immediately my mouth got to work on her collar bone sucking and nipping. She moaned again. I was just about to kiss her again when she stated, in a deeper voice than before "you really are good aren't you". I looked up.

The eyes I met were not that of the girl just moment before enjoying herself on my lap, but of a complete stranger. His eyes were midnight blue along with his hair. His hands were thicker than the girls but still skinny for a man's. 'wait what the fuck?' I thought. He smiled mockingly from his comfy position and winked sassily.

"wait who the hell are you" I said blinking, I was shocked.

"what do you mean sweetie, its me Claire. Is something wrong?" the girl questioned. I blinked. She was there again and the young man was gone. Her hair was slightly dishevelled but there was no mistake. I blinked again and opened my mouth to speak.

"I must be more drunk that I realised, sorry gorgeous" I said smirking. Strange.

I pushed into her again and moved my lips on hers. I deepened the kiss and my tongue again flicked out, but this time she tasted very different. A coppery taste stained my lips and I knew she tasted of alcohol before. I pulled back and there was the young man again.

"ok, what the fuck is going on" I said raising my voice a little. I could distinctly feel an erection digging into my stomach.

"wouldn't you like to know" he said in a mocking tone. He smiled eerily and leaned down for another kiss. I pushed him away roughly but not hard enough to throw him off. He came back in again and this time I grabbed his hair. I had a clasp of beautiful red hair in my hands.

"hay hunnie not so rough" the girl commented pushing down to meet my lips. I was so very confused. One minute he was there the next she was there. What the hell was going on?

She leaned into my ear and whispered " awww, is my poor baby confused", oh not again. I looked up once again into the amused face of the man. This time however I pushed him as hard as I could onto the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed and watched the form on the floor scramble about. A high-heel was halfway across the room.

"NO, what the fuck are you doing? I know your drunk but you're a friggin psycho. You can go home without me you bastard" Claire screamed picking herself up from the floor and stumbled over to her shoe. "never in all my life." she mumbled angrily. She swept back her hair and turned to glare hard at me. "you should be in a institution or something" she cried.

I looked at her again and was at a complete loss of words, who was it that kept screwing me around? I heard a laugh from behind me and for a split second I thought I saw the man standing by a cute little brunet by the bar. On a double take I saw it was completely different guy. As a crowd of sniggering people walked by to inspect the scene I saw him among them, those eyes bore into me. Then he was gone.

I pushed myself away from everyone and ran towards the small crowd. I shoved people aside completely ignoring their cries of complaint and whispers among themselves. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw him standing snootily against the far wall. He was again staring at me, his eyes locked with mine and it seemed he had some strange power to see through me and into my soul. It made my skin crawl just to see him smile like that at me and I clenched my fists. I headed towards him straight across the floor and barged people out of my way. As I neared him he smirked in a cocky manner, turned to the side and walked through an open door to the left. I followed without a second thought.

The room was dimly lit. The red paint on the walls were peeling and all the furniture looked rather old, apart from the four poster bed which was to the right hand side.

I stepped into the room slightly tripping at the door still feeling the light headiness of being drunk. Immediately I smelt the sent of lavender, the air was thick with it. My eyes wandered the little space in search of my tormentor but found he was no where to be seen. I quietly shuffled over to the small table by the bed not wanting to break the heavy silence that felt so unnatural.

Suddenly the door slammed and I jumped out of my skin. The light dimmed even more and I found myself squinting to see anything at all. The hairs on the back of my neck were rising slowly and a shiver ran up and down my spine.

"you're shaking my sweet" a silky voice commented from one of the corners. I twisted round, expecting to see him standing there, but I was met with nothingness, the voice had come out of no where. "are you scared?" he questioned, the voice closer and lower in tone.

"no, I just want to know who the fuck you are, and how you did those things to me back there" I asked, my anger rising fuelled by the remainder of the alcohol. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"oh really, is that all you wanted?" he questioned, I could just image the look on his face, a snide look that thought he was so much better than me.

"yeah actually, that is all I came here for, to get some answers to some well earned questions" I said heatedly.

"ah yes, questions, but are they questions about me, or about your pathetic life" he mocked.

"how dare you, you don't even know me. I came here because you were screwing me around out there and I wanted to know who the hell you were."

"awwww poor baby, but I think you did come here for answers. I think you wanted answers about your utter loneliness, is it not true that you have a big gaping hole where you want something, something that's been missing for a long time?" he said seductively. My body stiffened and my fury grew. I hated when people tried to read me, even if they did get it right. Was I that transparent, could everyone read me, if so did everyone think me a weak little fool?

"oh no my friend, you are no fool, and neither are you weak. In fact you are stronger than any human I have ever met"

I gasped, it was if he had read my mind, he used the exact words I thought. Telepathy or just some strange coincidence.

"oh no, it was no coincidence, I can read your mind, and I can read your heart as well and even your soul cries out to me. I listen to its screams of torment and its piteous solitude, it begs me to help fill the void of nothingness because you yourself can't seem to. I want to help you my friend" he stated poetically, almost showily.

I was so surprised, I stayed silent. It was not everyday you met a man who could read your mind and claimed he wanted to help you. It was rather shocking ya know.

He moved from within the shadows to make himself visible in the glow of the light. His face was white, a deathly white but with a mysterious sheen that was not at all unbeautiful. That cocky smile I had imagined was just as I predicted plastered on his seemingly angelic features. His eyes were a startling blue with red flickers encircling the pupil (which was tiny considering the lack of light in the room).

"ok, who are you" I asked slowly. I stared into those eyes. They stared back with such an intense gaze I feared I would have to look away.

"I, well, I am Tyson" he paused in his introduction to stand in a more impressive stance "the astounding, fabulous, magnificent and certainly sensual vampire" he stated proudly and shortly his hands firmly on his hips and his nose pointing to the ceiling.

I waited for a minute or two before I sniggered quietly, then bursting out into fits of laughter and doubled over. He looked rather taken aback. "why do you laugh mortal?"

"w-well, well you can't p-possibly think you're a-a vampire, I've met many crack pots in my time but you are one fucked up dude" I was in utter hysterics by this stage. Tears were leaking from my eyes and I was holding my side from the painful stitch that had started to develop. I looked up at his face which was perplexed, he couldn't possibly understand why I was laughing. He then glared, his eyes turning to threatening slits, glowing a deep crimson.

"you don't believe me do you?" he said in a low acidic whisper.

"how can you possibly think I could believe you" I answered standing up straight and grinning although inside his eyes were making me uneasy and I put my guard back up. "I'm a little old to be believing fairy tales, what was your name, oh yes, Tyson the vampire" I stated in mockery. He looked at me again with a shocked expression and then seemed to gather himself. His face adorned that all-knowing grin.

"No matter, I don't think this is that big of a problem, I could prove it to you of course but that would be too easy, where would the fun be in that. After one lives as long as I have one gets very bored. It seems everything looses its glamour so to speak, nothing really has any interests, until one such instance as this. This is a time where I can indulge upon a little amusement. You see I rarely speak to people as I'm doing now, truly speak and I certainly don't reveal this secret to anyone I'm not planning to kill afterwards. I've never really felt like explaining my own existence." he sighed as if rather dejected "is it my fault if I want some fun every 50 years or so? Well, I want to tell you about myself so you'll believe that what I'm telling you is not an elaborate pack of lies. I guess I have some spare time to kill as well, I'm not in any rush after all, I am immortal" he stated with a dry laugh. " do you want to know where I come from, how I came to be this way, what being a vampire is all about?" he looked at me questioningly.

I stared at him in bewilderment. He actually believed he was a real living-vampire, well, a real dead-vampire anyway. I took a step back and thought about it. He cocked his head to the side cutely and smiled. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was gonna break through my chest. What was the harm in listening to him? If I just stayed for a little bit, besides it was safer to listen then run than to try and run and get attacked by the psycho. I motioned for him to sit on the bed. He smile broadened and he fluidly positioned himself where I pointed, his legs crossing in a suggestive manner as he did so. I let out a nervous breath and also sat making sure there was safe distance between us. I looked at him expectantly.

"thank you" he said. I eyed him very slightly shocked, I hadn't expected that kind of reaction. I looked at his face for a split second before i lowered my gaze to the floor.

"for what exactly?"

"you know already. This is a good opportunity and I wouldn't want to miss out on it. Its been 368 years since I last told someone my secret mortal."

"I have a name you know"

"I know, your name is Kai., it's a beautiful name by the way very fitting, I'm sorry, habits die hard I guess"

"how do you know all this stuff about me?"

"ah sweet Kai you forget, I am a vampire I can read your thoughts, I have already proved that have I not?"

"or it could just mean your physic"

"ah yes it could look like that couldn't it" My curiosity was tweaked. He smirked at me from his seat next to me. "your interested aren't you"

I smirked back "maybe just a little"

"you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat" he smiled seductively. I couldn't help but smile at him until I suddenly realised that I was flirting. He chuckled slightly. "that's exactly what we're doing"

I gulped and laughed nervously running shaking fingers through my hair. My head was swimming slightly because of the alcohol. "is your head hurting my dear?" he asked as if he was actually concerned. I laughed, fell backwards onto the bed and pushed my hands over my eyes. I then felt an unexpected weight lay by my side.

"yeah, it really does ya know. Maybe it's the remarkably huge amount of alcoholic I downed earlier this evening." I stated with a low groan. The man beside me moved closer in a slow teasing movement.

"do you want me to kiss it better" he said in a low whisper. I groaned again, he was coming onto me again.

"can you keep your distance please, I still don't trust you" I stated.

"awwww, play nice" he replied. His hand moved up and over my own hand resting on my eyes. He stroked my knuckles. "I have a very good idea" he whispered " I think I'll take you home with me, there I' ll be able to tell you everything and we can get you something to sober yourself up" I looked at him as if he had slapped me.

"you can't possibly think I'm coming home with you?" I cried. I jumped off the bed and moved away from the form that silkily laid there. His eyes flashed dangerously, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched me back away.

"oh come now" he said, and with a sudden movement so fast I couldn't see, he was before me and his midnight eyes stared into mine tenderly. His hands cupped my face almost as quickly and his lips descended upon mine. They moved softly and carefully. It was if I was paralysed.

My heart missed a beat,

my eyes widened,

my breath caught

and my world went black…...

* * *

**Ok……thank u for reading and I hope to do the next chapter soon. Love you all**

**Xxxxxxxx**


	5. Worlds best sucker

Chapter 5

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated like in FOREVER for this story….but here it is, its short and sweaty…..LOL.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters, but sadly, I do not sigh

* * *

Kai slowly cracked open an eye and focused his blurry vision. 'Crap, my head!' he thought while pushing at his temples. It felt like someone was driving a hot poker through the front of his brain. he gave a small groan and rolled over on the silk bed. 'Hold the phone!' he thought and sat up too sharply so his head stabbed with pain. 'Where the hell am I?' he rubbed his eyes and stared around at the interior of the room, its walls painted a luscious deep rouge and the furniture all in dark mahogany. The bed he was lying on was covered in black, silk sheets of the finest quality. He shifted his weight off one edge of the mattress and prepared himself before standing. Just as he predicted his head swooned and dizziness washed over his body. He held my head securely in one hand hoping that the nausea would subside, thank god it eventually did. he shook his body and slapped his left cheek to make sure he was fully awake, then he turned to stare at the huge door to his right which was not at all welcoming.

" I see that you're awake" that sensual voice whispered from the shadows "has your head stopped spinning yet, you looked like you were about to faint….again" he ended with a small chuckle.

"Where am I?" Kai responded, letting a small growl escape his throat.

"Such aggression towards me, how rude" he said in mock offence and stepped out into plain view.

"Why do you keep it so dark in here, don't you 'vampires' know how to use electricity?"

"Our eyes are adapted to the night so why would I need to brighten anything? There is no need for the room to be lighter than it already is and" a twitch of annoying was heard in a voice "for your information, I'm not stupid. I do know how to use electricity. I know far more than you about how machines work, you forget or choose not to remember that I have been around for a significantly longer time than you." he seated himself in a leather chair next to an elegant coffee table. "Is your head still hurting?"

"No, the pain has lessened"

"Good, while you were asleep I took the liberty to provide you with a homemade sobering beverage. It will only take a few minutes now that you're awake to deliver relief"

"Fuck if I'm drinking anything you're offering" Kai spat. He was watching the cup as if it was about to jump up and attack him.

"I promise it will help the pain, you don't live as long as I do and not learn a thing or two" Tyson picked up the mug. On its side it was decorated with 'worlds biggest sucker'. Tyson presumably thought it ironic. "If you don't drink it I may have to force you to" there It was again, that infuriating little grin and a slight flash of teeth.

"You'll have to make me asshole"

Tyson looked at him for the briefest of moments, scrutinising the sentence. To no one in particular and too quiet for human ears to detect, the vampire whispered a quick "ok".

Suddenly like a shadow, Tyson was in front of him. It was so quick that it made Kai jump and his head pound. Tyson's who was short by nature suddenly appeared to loom over him, tall and dangerous. his eyes were rimmed with a red glow and within their depths there was a hint of lust. Kai instinctively moved his head away from the figure in front of him but a hand shot out and caught the back of his neck. The grip was strong but not uncomfortable, in fact Kai was embarrassed to admit that the feel of Tyson's long fingers tangled in his hair was a slight turn on. As if reading his mind (and probably was) Tyson smiled wickedly. He moved himself forward so his knees rested on the bed and Kai's legs were spread either side. The mug was securely in Tyson's other hand. The vampire fluidly put the mug to his lips and drained half the contents into his mouth. He then leant down towards Kai's startled face.

Kai's heart began to beat in a faster rhythm. He was wondering how it wasn't bursting from his chest, the pressure slowly building. How could someone like this cause such a reaction from him. He'd had plenty of girls, maybe experimented with guys in collage, but never had anyone of them made him feel so………….so………helpless, and he didn't know if he disliked it. His eyes never left the now crimson eyes coming closer. Where they getting darker? It was as if he was mesmerized, unable to pull away. The tantalizing gaze of this stranger was pulling him in, engulfing his mind and body. Why wasn't he stopping this?

Their lips met for the second time that evening. It was even more electric than the first. The vampires lips were surprisingly warm, extremely soft and inviting. Tyson coaxed Kai's lips apart and suddenly both a tongue and warm liquid pored into his open mouth. Kai swallowed the drink without thinking, his mind was more preoccupied by the appendage now invading his mouth. It pushed up against the roof of his mouth and then massaged his own tongue. Kai let out a slight moan from the feeling. Others had done this before to him, so why was he reacting so strongly to this one time?

Tyson pulled away for the briefest of moments to transport the rest of the mugs contents. Kai was thoroughly confused by these events and simply stared up at Tyson with a perplexed look. Before Kai could say anything the vampires lips were once again pushed against his own and the feeling was just incredible. His heart continued to beat as fast as it could and Tyson's hand which had now released the cup (which seemed to disappear from both of their consciousness) was now resting on Kai's chest above where his heart was.

"I love the sound of your heart beat Kai" Tyson whispered over his lips. The words caressed Kai's face and made him heat up, which was so uncharacteristic.

"Weirdo" Kai breathlessly replied. God, he felt good. He didn't think he'd ever felt so……alive. Being in the arms of a perverted psycho stalker, did he really need to go to such lengths to get his kicks? Tyson pushed Kai back onto the bed effortlessly and continued his administrations. His hips situated themselves over Kai's and started grinding in a slow painful pace.

Kai moaned again, this time loader and more needy. The desperation for more contact evident in his voice. "How can you do this to me?"

Tyson giggled and moved to Kai's neck licking and nibbling at the skin. "because I'm actually just that alluring, you can't resist my powers of persuasion" Tyson emphasized his words with a hard push down with his hips. Kai gasped in pleasure, he was a wreck. He was writhing and moaning completely out of control, sweating and panting for more. His clothes stuck to his body and his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight. "Feeling uncomfortable Kai, oh dear, we cant have that" the vampire purred. His hands moved down the human's body, Kai's eyes scrunching shut.

Tyson hooked his fingers over the zip and pulled it down, exposing the result of his handy work. "Mmmm, you look delicious my duel-haired beauty, I want you to moan for me" and with that his hand plunged into his trousers and began to pleasure Kai to completion.

Lost in his mind and to the waves that spread across his body, Kai felt very strange. He had never once felt so whole in his entire life. He had dreamt of someone making him feel like this. But he thought it was just that….a dream. "ah" Kai couldn't help it, he had lost control, of the situation, of his thoughts and of his body. He was being dominated, and he absolutely loved it. He wanted more, and more.

The pressure was building. Tyson's strokes and squeezes were sending him over the edge. He was so close, Tyson smirked his evil smirk and sped up, faster and harder. Kai howled.

"Come for me Kai" Tyson whispered in his ear. He seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Kai was.

Kai was so close, his hands clenched franticly at the silk bed sheets. Finally he cried out as he came. Tyson continued his strokes pulling Kai through the orgasm. Suddenly Kai felt very tired, his headache long gone.

"You're tired my Love, you must sleep now. I'll keep the door unlocked so you can come down stairs when you awake" Kai felt the sheets being drawn over his heaving chest and the warm weight of the vampire leave him. However he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I hate you, you know" Kai croaked before he drifted into a restful slumber. Tyson stood by the bed, his hands resting on the wooden bed-frame, he fiddled with its carvings. His gaze lingered on the beautiful sweat on Kai's brow and a small smile came to his lips. Not a cocky smile or an impish grin, but a genuine smile.

"That will change my darling Kai, I'll make sure of it"

And with that he turned and left, like a ghost disappearing into smoke. The door closed softly behind him and the only sound in the house was the gentle padding of his footsteps dissolving into the night.

* * *


End file.
